


Choosing Freedom

by 1010nabulation



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Gen, Implied Cannibalism, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after Episode 13, Mamoru tries to process his feelings about seeing the team again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> No Archive warnings apply and I don't feel this tiny collection of words needs a rating, but there is implied cannibalism and a metric ton of grief. Also, spoilers through the end of episode 13, if that wasn't clear.

The night after the team finds them, after he's gotten Mizusawa-san safely back to their makeshift shelter on the beach with the rest of their band of surviving Amazons, Mamoru cries himself to sleep.

He misses them. Takai-kun. Fuku-san. Shidou-san. ...Misaki-san. It made his heart hurt, seeing them holding up the shiny coins he paid them to keep Mizusawa-san on the team, to make them stop pushing him away, to keep them all together. They forgave him, even Misaki. They wanted him back.

They wanted _him_ , but not Mizusawa. They didn't say it like that, but he knew. They called for 'Mamo-chan', but not for Mizusawa, even though he was standing right there too.

But Mamoru already made his choice. He threw his coin away weeks ago because he knows he can't go back.

Mamoru understands more than the team realizes sometimes.

He can't be their Mamo-chan anymore. Living with humans, pretending he's just like them, is too hard now. He still loves the team and doesn't ever want to hurt any of them again, but... he doesn't love hamburgers anymore. He can't promise only to eat those for the rest of his life, not now, not after--

Mamoru buries his face into Mizusawa's side and stifles a sob. Mizusawa smells like sea salt and blood, but not like food, and it's a comfort. Mamoru will never want to eat him no matter how starving he is. And he isn't starving, not anymore.

He startles when he feels fingers carding softly through his hair. Mizusawa doesn't say anything, doesn't try to shush him or tell him everything is fine in that too-sweet voice people use for small children or animals. Everything is not fine, and Mizusawa understands that and doesn't try to quiet him. Mamoru clings to his shirt, hugging him close, and Mizusawa just shifts so Mamoru isn't pressing on any fresh wounds and keeps on gently stroking his hair, letting him cry himself out. 

Little by little, Mamoru relaxes.

He misses the team and that hurts, but he doesn't regret choosing this. Choosing Mizusawa. Choosing to stay where he can be himself.

Choosing freedom.


End file.
